


Follow Me

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, M/M, Myungyeol - Freeform, Smut, and I miss it, enjoy, is super adorable, too much plot convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: Follow MeAFF:Follow MeChapters: OneshotCharacters: Myungsoo, Sungyeol, Myungyeol,Warnings: boyxboy, terrible plot, cliche centralRating: NC-17Genre: An excuse for smut. I'm not even kidding =DA simple dare changes everything.No, it's not the kind of dare you're thinking it is.





	Follow Me

"I dare you to walk through this haunted cemetery with me." 

 

Myungsoo knew that nothing good would come of a sentence like that, and for the life of him, he didn't understand why he had even agreed to Sungyeol's dare. Which was a total lie. Myungsoo knew exactly why he had agreed. And he had never been happier about a spur-of-the-moment decision he had ever made before. His legs were shaking, and he was literally holding himself up on the shelf behind him in the small room they'd found a few minutes ago, which Myungsoo hoped was a store room or closet, and not something more in line with their surroundings.

It had turned out to be a fairly bright night, and so they had set off on Sungyeol's random dare. They had explored the cemetery pretty vastly when they had come across the little cabin. They had only just closed the door behind them when the two friends had heard the creaking that signaled that the undertaker was approaching, and they had scampered into the nearest place they could find. Which was the small, dark space they were currently hiding in. 

Myungsoo had been unable to see anything at all, and his hand had blindly sort out Sungyeol's - fingers squeezing together a little bit harder than either boy would ever admit. Myungsoo had been able to feel Sungyeol's heart racing in between his own fingers. Fast forward a few minutes, and Myungsoo in the present choked back a moan, his body jerking harshly, and his fingers that were still interlaced with one of Sungyeol's hands clenched even tighter. Myungsoo was sure his nails biting into the skin on the back of Sungyeol's hand must have hurt but he was unable to loosen his grip. His other hand was pressed over his mouth, desperately trying to keep himself quiet as the movement on the other side of the door promised a very embarrassing visit with his parents if they got caught. And as strange and out of the blue as it had been, Myungsoo would not trade this moment for any other in the world. 

Myungsoo's body jerked again, hitting almost harshly into the shelf he was leaning against, which by some fortunate means actually didn't really make much of a noise. He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to focus on staying quiet. He would have probably succeeded too, but Sungyeol had decided that then would be a good time to hum to himself, and Myungsoo's mind went blank at the vibrations that shot through him from his cock.

You see, Myungsoo was currently pinned against a wall (with a shelf in between his body and the wall, which was starting to get uncomfortable if he was honest) with his life-long best friend, and years-long secret crush on his knees in front of him and sucking desperately on Myungsoo's throbbing cock. That's right. Lee Sungyeol had decided that hiding in the Undertaker's quarters on the dark and desolate property was the perfect place to suddenly give his best friend the best blowjob he'd ever had. Myungsoo was eternally grateful that the radio was on as loud as it was, or he was certain that they would have been found out long ago. Possibly when Sungyeol had first snuck his hand down the front of Myungsoo's pants during their impromptu hide and seek game that had somehow turned into the current intense make out session, which was just escalating. 

Myungsoo doubted whether even Sungyeol knew why they were currently doing this, or what had caused it to happen. 

Myungsoo was shivering, and he was sure that if he hadn't been sort of perched up on the shelf, that his legs would have given out from under him long ago. He was struggling to keep his eyes focused, as the coil squeezed tighter and tighter - the threat of release tantalizingly hanging just in front of him. It was a few more seconds of Sungyeol's hot mouth moving along him and then Myungsoo was seeing white behind his eyelids and the air was punctuated with a long, low mewl. A part of his mind couldn't believe that he'd just let Sungyeol do that. He'd just received a blowjob in an Undertaker's cabin...on a graveyard. Myungsoo shuddered, but heat soon flooded through his body as Sungyeol moved up against him, none-too-discreetly rubbing his erection against whatever parts of Myungsoo he could, and leaning down to whisper into his ear. 

"Myung~ I need to so bad." 

Myungsoo has always been a sucker for his best friend, so it was not surprising that the next few seconds found him turned around, almost leaning awkwardly over the shelf  and up against the wall to jut out his hips, which made it easier for Sungyeol to push his fingers into Myungsoo's body and start to prepare him for something they should probably not have rushed into. But Myungsoo would worry about that later. All that mattered right then was that Sungyeol wanted to do this with him, and Myungsoo wanted it to happen so badly. 

He felt so good with Sungyeol's hot breath fanning out over his shoulder. His body tingled all along wherever Sungyeol's touched it. He wanted to shout out his euphoria when Sungyeol brushed something inside of him, but had somehow covered Myungsoo's mouth with his hand a millisecond before it had happened - as if he knew it was going to happen - and so Myungsoo had instead groaned into Sungyeol's palm. Myungsoo could feel it building up inside him. The tense coil was forming again, and he needed Sungyeol so desperately. He needed Sungyeol completely. Myungsoo reached behind him, pulling Sungyeol closer to himself in an effort to communicate this new development to his taller best friend, and he could have sworn he felt Sungyeol's smirk. He wasn't sure how far Sungyeol would be willing to go, but Myungsoo couldn't hold himself back anymore. He had to do something. 

Sungyeol moved one of his hands around Myungsoo's front, trailing his fingers gently down the younger boy's stomach for a short while. When Myungsoo rutted back on Sungyeol's fingers, he found himself being pulled even tighter against Sungyeol's body and it felt amazing to be so surrounded by Sungyeol that Myungsoo kept doing it. 

"Fuck, Myung." Sungyeol's voice was strained and breathy, "I need to. I'm sorry." He readjusted Myungsoo's legs, making space for himself and Myungsoo's already racing heart started hammering. Myungsoo was unable to stop the loud groan as he felt himself stretching around the hot, pulsing cock as it slowly made it's way inside. He didn't even consider the dynamics their difference in height should have played on their current position. 

Myungsoo felt a strange numbness as the realization that this was really happening washed over him, but that didn't last long because Sungyeol started thrusting and Myungsoo didn't even bother trying to quiet the chorus of whimpers now falling from his lips. He kept brushing against Myungsoo's prostate, and it was only a few seconds and then Myungsoo was spasming and cursing under his breath, constricting around Sungyeol as he came again. He groaned at the feeling of Sungyeol releasing deep into him, and enjoyed the sound of the slightly older boy's panting right in his ear. 

It seemed to take a few seconds for the boys to understand what had just happened, and a heavy, awkward silence filled the room. The awkward atmosphere stuck between them as both boys dressed themselves quickly - or as quickly as was possible, given recent activities particularly in Myungsoo's case. They waited for as long as Sungyeol could stand to be so close to Myungsoo, before he slowly edged the door open, and then deciding that the coast was clear, lead Myungsoo safely out of the small cabin. 

Myungsoo's mind was working at a mile a minute, his thoughts chasing each other round and round and he let Sungyeol led him back out to the dimly lit streets. What had just happened? Why had it happened? And how? Did Sungyeol have feelings for him too? Was it all just Adrenalin? What was going to happen to them now? The entire walk home had been in complete silence, both boys distracted. Neither one seemed to realize that Sungyeol was still holding Myungsoo's hand until they had stopped outside his house. 

They had made it all the way to the front door in fact, before either boy said anything. 

"Sorry." Sungyeol's squeak had been unnaturally high, and thanks to their lifetime of friendship, Myungsoo knew it was because he was nervous. 

"I'm not." Myungsoo would never know what had driven him to say that or even where it had come from, but it was already out there and if he tried to change its meaning Myungsoo knew it would ruin what was potentially left of their friendship, so he just left it. They stood staring past each other in a long, heavy silence outside Myungsoo's house. Sungyeol was still fidgeting, and kicking the small loose stones at his feet - a clear sign that he had something on his mind. 

Myungsoo tried not to panic as the thought of their friendship being ruined by what had happened crossed his mind, and he nervously chewed on his lip as he wondered how they were going to progress from this. Would everything be awkward and weird now? Had their friendship really just been ruined? Would Sungyeol pretend nothing had ever happened in the morning, and they would go right back to how it used to be? Myungsoo would take that if it meant he didn't lose his best friend. He knew how much he relied on Sungyeol, but now it felt like he had realized it all over again - and like one wrong move would destroy everything. Would everything change now? Would Myungsoo be able to call Sungyeol his boyfriend? His friend was acting shy, not so much ashamed Myungsoo noted - and hoped with all his heart that he was reading the other correctly. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he only realized that Sungyeol had moved when the taller boy rested a hand on his shoulder, and Myungsoo looked up into his eyes, his heart skipping a beat. 

They shared an awkward moment where they seemed to be able to see too deeply into each other, and then Sungyeol laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his neck. He pulled away from Myungsoo slightly. 

"Well, night." He said, a light blush tinting his cheeks and Myungsoo had never experienced such a mixture of emotions before. He was relieved that Sungyeol obviously didn't want to lose him either, and was trying to act as he normally would. Myungsoo was also disappointed however, because Sungyeol was not acknowledging what had happened. 

"Yeah." Myungsoo replied, failing miserably at trying to keep his voice stable and unassuming. "Night." Overall, Myungsoo found that he was more relieved. Still having Sungyeol in his life was what mattered the most to him, and even if they avoided talking about this, there was always the chance that time would make it easier to do. They still had that option, he realized. Sungyeol wasn't going to run away, and Myungsoo was willing to wait some more for him. 

Sungyeol seemed to be hesitating, fighting a battle with himself, and then he leaned forward and stole a quick peck from Myungsoo, before literally running away - his ears the darkest red Myungsoo had ever seen them. It took a few seconds for him to react to it, his heart hammering in his chest again. Myungsoo couldn't help smiling, he felt light and happy, and there was an amazing warmth spreading through his chest. He knew that whatever future he faced; he wouldn't be facing it alone. 

Myungsoo knew that he would be grateful for that night, with it's silly dare and everything it had led to, for the rest of his life. 

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> It's horrid, I know. I don't even know what I was trying to do with this @,@ 


End file.
